Sirius OS n1 : Evasion
by AD vs AV
Summary: Sirius souffre. Ne supportant plus la culpabilité de la trahison de Peter et de la mort de James et Lily, l’abandon de Harry, il s’enfuit d'Azkaban. Seul au milieu du bonheur des autes qui l'ignorent, il souffre. Oneshot


Me voilà avec une autre one-shot ! Sur Sirius ! Je fais donc une série de one-shot sur lui car je trouve qu'il a eu une vie intéressante et mystérieuse. On n'en parle pas assez donc j'imagine (assez bien selon certains) ce qui aurait pu se passer à certains moments de sa vie. Voilà donc l'évasion de Sirius de la prison d'Azkaban. Bonne lecture !

AD vs AV

**Résumé :** Sirius souffre. Ne supportant plus la culpabilité de la trahison de Peter et de la mort de James et Lily, l'abandon de Harry, il s'enfuit. Seulement, sous sa forme de chien, _Lui, seul au milieu de cette joie, marchait, et peu de temps après, déjà s'effaçaient ses pas… _Il n'est plus qu'_Une ombre noire qui, après être passée, n'est déjà plus qu'un vague souvenir devant l'âtre…_

* * *

_**Evasion**_

Sirius haleta. Un sanglot se bloqua dans sa gorge. Le froid le transperçait. Il avait le chair de poule. Il avait mal. Partout. Mais surtout dans sa tête. Il renvoyait les Doloris que lui envoyait son père, les réunion familiales qui se terminaient avec le claquement de la porte fait par Sirius… Il revoyait les attaques et assauts que subit Poudlard lorsqu'il était en étude, il revit les Serpentard qui se moquaient et Malfoy, toujours aussi sournois… Il revoyait la maison de James et Lily, effondrée, il revoyait Harry, tremblant comme une feuille dans les bras de Hagrid, la cicatrice toute fraîche sur son front…Il revoyait Peter qui tua ces moldus avant de disparaître… Il revoyait également les aurors, qui l'envoyèrent à Azkaban sans procès sur les ordres de Croupton… Il revoyait le regard empli de folie de Croupton… Il sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues, des larmes amères… Larmes de celui qui est innocent et qui ne peut pas le faire savoir… Amères pour Harry, emmené il ne savait où… Amères de douleurs et de souvenirs… Larmes de cette vie gâchée… Gâchée par la douleur, gâchée par Voldemort et son envie de recrutement… Gâchée par sa famille qui n'avait pas compris qu'il avait fait son choix et que rien ne le forcerai à revenir dessus… Il se laissa glisser sur le sol de la prison. Il sanglotait à présent. Les Détraqueurs avaient un effet encore pire qu'au début de son emprisonnement. Les larmes roulaient doucement sur ses joues tandis qu'il disait une sorte de litanie sans fin et sans aucun sens pour quelqu'un de l'extérieur :

-Non… Lily… James… Harry ! Pardonnez-moi ! Croupton… Détraqueurs… Peter !.. Traître... Seul... Vengeance...

Puis, il éclata en sanglots. La douleur qu'il ressentait depuis la mort de James et Lily avait grandit. Et les Détraqueurs n'amélioraient pas cela. Il secoua la tête, sentait le froid le quitter. Il soupira de soulagement en se laissant choir sur le sol glacé. Chaque fois, c'était la même chose. La douleur l'envahissait en même temps que les mauvais souvenirs quand ILS approchaient. Puis ensuite, ils s'éloignaient et Sirius soupirait, l'esprit en paix.

-

Sirius soupira. Les Détraqueurs s'éloignaient. Il pouvait réfléchir tranquillement. Il avait vu Peter sur le journal la veille lors de la visite annuel du ministre. Il lui avait demandé poliment le journal. La tête que le ministre avait fait à ce moment là ! Sirius se sentirait capable d'en rire si Peter n'avait pas été là. Dans la famille Weasley. Sirius sentit la haine l'envahir. Il fallait empêcher Peter d'aller à Poudlard et de se retrouver prés de Harry, son filleul qui risquait gros dans cette histoire. Il réfléchit. Seul son innocence l'empêchait de devenir fou. Il le savait. Il fallait qu'il s'échappe d'Azkaban. Il eut un sourire en coin. Il avait une petite idée sur la question…

-

Il était transformé depuis deux jours. Les Détraqueurs n'y avait pas fait attention. Ils croyaient qu'il devenait fou. Tant mieux. Alors qu'un froid bien que vague pour Sirius, le transperça, il se prépara à bondir. Les Détraqueurs entrouvrirent la porte et Sirius, suffisamment mince, en profita pour bondir à l'extérieur. Ils ne s'en aperçurent même pas. Le chien en profita pour détaler. Il se retrouva alors pris au dépourvu. Au détour d'un couloir, une bourrasque de vent glacé et salé l'avait stoppé. Face à lui, la mer, grande , immense et surtout…

Bleue pensa-t-il idiotement avant de sourire de sa bêtise.

Epuisé, maigre, il se demanda s'il devait sauter immédiatement à l'eau pour nager vers la côte qui lui semblait proche et lointaine à la fois. Il descendit prudemment sur la plage, sentant le sable fin mais irrégulier sous ses pattes. Il glapit en sentant l'eau glacé sous ses pattes. Il se rejeta en arrière, presque terrorisé par ce froid soudain. Il s'avança doucement, tressaillant à cause du froid. Finalement, il se jeta à l'eau, frissonnant. Lorsqu'il fut à l'aise, il se mit à nager, évitant autant que possible les vagues. Pourtant, l'une d'elle le prit au dépourvut. Il poussa un glapissement, le sel brûlant ses yeux. Mais une autre vague arriva et Sirius avala une grande gorgée d'une eau horriblement salée. Il geint. Lorsqu'il essaya de rouvrir les yeux, il s'en trouva incapable, les paupières collées par le sel. Il poussa un gémissement pitoyable. Il se débattit contre l'eau, les vagues sans même savoir où il allait ni même pourquoi. Finalement, il perdit conscience.

-

Quand il se réveilla, il avait la joue appuyée contre le sable chaud. Il poussa un soupir. Maintenant qu'il avait récupéré ses forces, il allait pouvoir retenter la traversée. Il jeta un dernier regard à Azkaban, un regard empli de dégoût et de haine puis il s'apprêta à faire sa traversée.

-

Se laissant bercer par les flots, Sirius se souvint… Il se souvint de cette nuit-là…

Flash Back :

_Sirius, confortablement dans un fauteuil, regardait le feu, songeur. Il se demandait s'il avait eu raison de proposer Peter à sa place en tant que gardien du secret. Il soupira doucement. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Lunard, un traître ? C'était invraisemblable. Pourtant… C'est ce qu'il croyait. Il devait avouer qu'il avait peur pour James et Lily… Sans oublier Harry…ce petit bout de chou… N'importe qui était attendrit par ce petit cœur si beau et mûr… Sirius soupira… Voldemort au sommet du pouvoir… Et dire que Harry était si puissant mais si faible à la fois.. Il pourrait tuer Voldemort mais il pourrait également se faire tuer…Il avait peur. Au fond de lui, il avait peur pour ses amis, pour ce semblant de vie qu'il avait réussit à acquérir depuis certains soirs dans sa chambre avec son père et l'Impardonnable… Il frémit et se leva. Il prit une bierraubeurre. Il retourna s'asseoir et but une longue rasade. Il poussa un soupir de contentement. Il avala une autre gorgée avant de la faire disparaître, vide. Brusquement, un doute le prit. Et si… Il prit la décision de partir aussitôt rejoindre Peter à sa cachette. Il quitta la sienne sur sa moto volante. Après quelques instants de vol, épuisé, fatigué à une heure aussi avancé de la nuit, il pénétra dans la cache en hurlant :_

_-Peter ! Peter ! _

_Rien n'y fit. La seule chose qu'il vit, c'était un feu éteint à la hâte, la cendre chaude répandant une odeur âcre dans la pièce, une table débarrassée avec rapidité mais pas efficacité, une chaise renversée au milieu de la pièce, le fauteuil devant la cheminée vide de son occupant, déplacé, plus loin qu'il n'aurait dû l'être. Aussitôt, toute fatigue disparu de Sirius, tout épuisement avait quitté les traits, chassés par la crainte, la peur, la fureur et… la haine. Il hurla en abattant son poing sur la table :_

_-SALE TRAITRE !_

_Il sortit en trombe de la cache et fonça chez James et Lily. Il espérait y arriver à temps, et, bien qu'il s'accrochait à cet espoir qu'il savait vain, les larmes de honte roulèrent de ses joues. Au fond de lui, il avait tout perdu. La vie qu'il avait tenté de recrée avait disparu, détruite par Peter. En y repensant, Peter avait toujours eu besoin de plus puissant que lui comme Maître ou ami. Il vit alors la maison de James et Lily apparaître dans son champ de vision. Au plutôt, ce qu'il en restait. Il hoqueta, la douleur emprisonnant son cœur dans un étau. Mais il y avait un petit espoir… La marque des Ténèbres n'était pas visible… Il se posa prés de Hagrid, qui tenait quelque chose dans ses bras. _

_-Ah, bonjour Sirius._

_Ce dernier balbutia, des larmes surgissent de ses yeux :_

_-Est ce que…_

_Hagrid eut un soupir de douleur. _

_-Rien. Tout a été détruit. James et Lily… _

_Un sanglot le secoua._

_-Sont morts. Harry a survécu. L'Avada Kedavra a rebondit sur lui pour frapper Tu-Sais-Qui. _

_Sirius posa sa main sur le paquet de Hagrid. Il vit Harry, ses grands yeux émeraudes posés sur lui, l'interrogation bien lisible dedans. Il soupira en caressant ses cheveux. Il posa son regard sur la cicatrice et murmura : _

_-C'est là que…_

_-Oui. Courage, Sirus. Il faut que tu continue à avancer. _

_La voix de Hagrid était prête à se briser. Mais il consolait Sirius. Sirius entendit un bout de chou murmurer : _

_-Pa..Pamol ?_

_Sirius, sanglotant, chuchota :_

_-Oui, Harry. Oui. Pamol_(NdA: Patmol mais il le prononce à la manière de Harry)_ est là. _

_Il leva son regard brillant de détermination sur Hagrid, contrastant à son visage pâle et tremblant :_

_-Donne-moi Harry, Hagrid. Je suis son parrain, je saurais m'occuper de lui._

_Hagrid, bouleversé, répondit cependant avec force :_

_-Non, Dumbledore a dit que Harry devait être confié à sa tante et à son oncle._

_Sirius se débattit pour obtenir la garde de Harry. Puis, lassé, il murmura quelque chose comme quoi Harry serait en sécurité. Il souffla ensuite à Hagrid, le visage luisant de ses larmes :_

_-Prend ma moto, proposa-t-il. Je n'en aurait plus besoin, maintenant._

_Hagrid le remercia et s'envola en direction de Prive Drive, sous le regard pesant de Sirius. Sirius, sanglotant, s'effondra sur les ruines de la maison. Il venait de perdre brusquement ses amis, sa vie et Harry. Il sanglota pitoyablement. Il avait tellement envie de mourir, ici, comme James et Lily… mais il devait retrouvé Peter et lui faire payer ! Et puis, aller s'excuser face à Remus ! Il se releva. Il baissa un instant le regard de douleur. Il murmura :_

_-Encore une fois seul…_

_Et il transplana, laissant un silence pesant sur les ruines d'un passé oublié…_

Fin du Flash Back

Sirius haleta. Ses pattes le lançaient. Mais la côte approchait sensiblement. Il donna un violent coup de pattes lorsque la vague approcha. Il se laissa porter par elle avec délice. Finalement, à force de coup de pattes et de vagues, il s'échoua sur le sable. Il s'ébroua. Il se leva. Il ne fallait pas changer de forme ici. Il lâcha en forme de jappement :

-Encore et toujours seul…

_Seul  
Comme en exile  
Comme un naufragé  
Sur son île  
Comme le funambule  
Sur un fil_

Il se releva difficilement. Seul au monde. Mais il lui fallait aller au nord, retrouver Peter, Harry et… peut-être Remus !

_Seul parce qu'on a tout prit  
Parce qu'on a eu tort  
C'est se croire en vie  
Même quand on est mort  
C'est abandonner  
Sa chance à un autre  
Sans jamais pouvoir  
Oublier sa faute  
Seul parce que l'amour  
A changer de camp  
C'est des cris de peine  
Mais qui les entends  
Seul parce qu'on n'a pas su  
Lire entre les lignes  
Qu'on n'as pas voulu  
Regarder les signes  
Parce qu'on écoutait  
Sans jamais le croire  
Quand l'amour s'en va  
C'est toujours trop tard  
Seul c'est une nuit  
Qui n'en fini pas  
C'est une elle sans lui  
C'est un toi sans moi  
_

Cette pensée lui donna du courage. Personne ne le croyait sauf lui et puis… il pourrait parler à Harry ! Et peut-être qu'il l'aiderait à devenir innocent, à être pardonné ! Parce qu'il avait commis un crime…

_  
Seul  
Comme en équilibre  
Seul prisonnier  
Parce qu'on est libre  
Seul comme une histoire  
Sans son livre  
_

Il n'avait pas su les protéger, il n'avait pas su lire entre les lignes, voir Peter s'éloigner d'eux, voir la trahison flagrante.

_  
Seul parce qu'on a tout prit  
Parce qu'on a eu tort  
C'est ce croire en vie  
Même quand on est mort  
C'est abandonner  
Sa chance à un autre  
Sans jamais pouvoir  
Oublier sa faute  
Seul parce que l'amour  
A changer de camp  
C'est des cris de peine  
Mais qui les entend  
Seul parce qu'on n'a pas su  
Lire entre les lignes  
Qu'on n'as pas voulu  
Regarder les signes  
Parce qu'on écoutait  
Sans jamais le croire  
Quand l'amour s'en va  
C'est toujours trop tard  
Seul c'est une nuit  
Qui n'en fini pas  
C'est une elle sans lui  
C'est un toi sans moi  
_

Il se mit à trottiner sur la plage. Il s'enfonça alors dans la forêt par laquelle il était venu 14 ans auparavant…

_  
Seul  
Qui n'a jamais été, seul  
Seul  
Ma place a ceux qui la veule  
_

La douceur de l'air n'atténua pas la douleur dans le cœur de Sirius. Rien ne pourrait jamais le faire. Rien, sauf peut-être la confiance de Harry, Remus et Dumbeldore…

Seul  
Comme un condamné  
Devant l'échafaud  
Comme un innocent  
Devant son bourreau  
Seul comme un enfant  
Qui cherche son père  
Seul comme le mendiant  
Qui s'endort à terre  
Parce qu'on a passer  
Sa vie sans la voir  
On se trouve seul  
Devant son miroir

Harry… Il devait avoir grandi, changé. Peut-être était-il comme son père. Mais ça, c'était presque impossible, surtout parmi des moldus qui le haïssaient et le traitaient telle un elfe de maison… 

_  
Seul parce qu'on a tout prit  
Parce qu'on a eu tort  
C'est ce croire en vie  
Même quand on est mort  
C'est abandonner  
Sa chance à un autre  
Sans jamais pouvoir  
Oublier sa faute  
Seul parce que l'amour  
A changer de camp  
C'est des cris de peine  
Mais qui les entend  
Seul parce qu'on n'a pas su  
Lire entre les lignes  
Qu'on n'as pas voulu  
Regarder les signes  
Parce qu'on écoutait  
Sans jamais le croire  
Quand l'amour s'en va  
C'est toujours trop tard  
Quel c'est une nuit  
Qui n'en fini pas  
C'est une elle sans lui  
C'est un toi sans moi  
_

A nouveau, la honte envahi Sirius. S'il avait marchandé pour avoir la garde de Harry, s'il s'était battu jusqu'à la fin…

_Seul  
Comme un condamné  
Devant l'échafaud  
Comme un innocent  
Devant son bourreau  
Seul comme un enfant  
Qui cherche son père  
Seul comme le mendiant  
Qui s'endort à terre  
Parce qu'on a passer  
Sa vie sans le voir  
On se trouve seul  
Devant son miroir _

Seul

(Don Juan, Seul)

Il rejeta cette pensée. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il s'efforça de marcher plus vite, se concentrant uniquement sur le mouvement de ses pattes. Finalement, il sortit de l'univers pesant de la forêt. Au loin, il y avait un éclat de lumière. Un ville. Aussitôt, il trottina de plus belle.

-

Il marchait, inlassablement. Sans but. Sans choix ni lois.

_Comme un bateau dérive  
Sans but et sans mobile  
Je marche dans la ville  
Tout seul et anonyme_

Sirius fixa d'un regard étrange l'avis de recherche. Sa recherche. Il bailla et alla se coucher sous un abri de bus. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il était là. Il n'avait aucun problème pour s'alimenter. Il connaissait à présent toutes les rues et ruelles de la ville.

_La ville et ses pièges  
Ce sont mes privilèges  
Je suis riche de ça  
Mais ça ne s'achète pas  
_

Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, sans surprendre le regard d'une belle rousse au yeux océans le fixer avec intérêt.

_Et j'm'en fous, j'm'en fous de tout  
De ces chaînes qui pendent à nos cous  
J'm'enfuis, j'oublie  
Je m'offre une parenthèse, un sursis  
_

Sirius gémit doucement. Son cœur saignait. Il se demandait si Azkaban n'était pas mieux.

_Je marche seul  
Dans les rues qui se donnent  
Et la nuit me pardonne, je marche seul  
En oubliant les heures,  
Je marche seul  
Sans témoin, sans personne  
Que mes pas qui résonnent, je marche seul  
Acteur et voyeur  
_

Il se souvenait des soirs précédents où il marchait dans les parcs. Les amoureux qui se bécotaient, les jeunes qui riaient… Et lui, seul au milieu de cette joie, marchait, et peu de temps après, déjà s'effaçaient ses pas…

_Se rencontrer, séduire  
Quand la nuit fait des siennes  
Promettre sans le dire  
Juste des yeux qui traînent  
_

Sirius était une ombre noire, telle la nuit, qui passait, enfouissant les secrets des gens qu'il croisait au fond de son cœur. Une ombre noire qui, après être passée, n'est déjà plus qu'un vague souvenir devant l'âtre…

_Oh, quand la vie s'obstine  
En ces heures assassines  
Je suis riche de ça  
Mais ça ne s'achète pas  
_

Mais ça, il s'en fichait. Il s'en fichait de n'être qu'une forme floue qui passe et disparaît dans le cœur de ces nobles gens. Tant qu'il avait le temps de les retrouver, ses amis…

_Et j'm'en fous, j'm'en fous de tout  
De ces chaînes qui pendent à nos cous  
J'm'enfuis, j'oublie  
Je m'offre une parenthèse, un sursis  
_

Sirius se blottit sous le banc, espérant une nuit calme, sans rêve ni cauchemar pour ne pas avoir à pénétrer une fois encore dans les moments intimes de la nuit de cette ville devenue sienne…

_Je marche seul  
Dans les rues qui se donnent  
Et la nuit ma pardonne, je marche seul  
En oubliant les heures,  
Je marche seul  
Sans témoin, sans personne  
Que mes pas qui résonnent, je marche seul  
Acteur et voyeur  
_

Le jeune femme fixa son poil qui devait être beau être en désordre, sale. Ses yeux noirs étaient doux… Au fond d'elle, elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire. D'un pas, elle s'avança.

_Je marche seul  
Quand ma vie déraisonne  
Quand l'envie m'abandonne  
Je marche seul  
Pour me noyer d'ailleurs  
Je marche seul..._

(Jean-Jacques Golman, je marche seul)

-Allez, lève-toi et viens !

Le chien leva son museau. La jeune fille, sans se décourager, lui dit :

-Tu vas avoir une maison ! Viens !

Sirius marqua un temps d'arrêt. Puis, décidant de faire escale chez cette jeune fille le temps de reprendre ses forces, il se leva et se mit à trottiner joyeusement à ses côtés. Pourtant, il poussa un hurlement pour démentir des paroles dans sa tête qui, parcourant le ciel, laissa sa marque…

-Je suis encore et toujours seul…

* * *

FIN ! 

REVIEWER, PLEASE !

C'est la tite Ad toute triste qui vous le demande !

(lève son regard à la Sirius autrement dit : chat potté + Patmol + Sirius + Moi)

REVIEWER PLEASE !

AD vs AV


End file.
